Stephanie comes to the WWF
by SiniCal
Summary: Stephanie comes to the WWF for the first time, but Vince isn't too happy about it and wants her to stay away from certain people, but Steph and others have different ideas. charactrs include HBK, Taker, Hardyz, Lita, McMahons etc.
1. Steph arrives

This is the title

Text goes here

Scene 1 

Vince McMahon sat in his office with his son Shane discussing future storylines for the WWF. When Vince's secretary came in and told him he had a phone call, and hands him a cordless telephone.  
"Hello?" Vince says into the phone. Shane sits patiently listening to a one sided conversation. "No, I don't think thats a good idea"  
  
" "  
"Fine. I'll talk to Shane about it too, but I don't think he'll agree"  
  
" "  
"Ok, I love you too. Bye." Vince hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that Dad?" Shane asked.  
"Oh, it was your sister, Stephanie."  
"What did she want, that you don't think I'll agree too?"  
"She wants to come and work here in the WWF, but I don't think it's a good idea."  
"I think it's a great idea, Dad, she wouldn't have to wrestle, so she wouldn't get hurt. But the fans would love her too." Shane said excitedly.  
"I'll let her come here, on a trial basis. But if anything happens to her, I'm holding you responsible Shane." Vince said as he sighed in defeat.  


Text goes here

Scene 2  


HBK Shawn Michaels & Stone Cold Steve Austin were sitting in a lockeroom quietly talking, when the door opened and Steve's wife Debra, and Shawn's girlfriend Trish walked in and sat down with them.  
"So what are you boys talking about?" Debra asked.  
"Apparently, Vince's daughter..uh..."  
"Stephanie" Shawn put in to Steve's sentence.  
"Yeah, Stephanie" Austin carried on "She's coming to the WWF"  
"Oh my God. I didn't even know Vince had a daughter, hopefully she'll be more fun than Shane is" Trish said.  
"I heard Stephanie's a right slu..." Shawn got cut off by the knocking on the door and Shane entering. "My sister's a right what? Michaels?" Shane said sounding pissed.  
"Um, nothing Shane" Shawn said, starting to blush.  
"Trish, Debra, I just need a quick, private word with these two, if you don't mind?" Shane said politely. "Oh, sure. See you 2 later ok." Debra said as she and Trish left the lockeroom.   
After the door closed Shane started talking.  
"I'm warning both of you, especially you Michaels, to stay the fuck away from my sister, I don't want any of you coming on to her, or even talking to her. Understood?"  
"Don't give me that look Shane-O, I'm married." Steve said innocently.  
"Whatever Shane. If she's anything like the rest of your family, she'll be a totally boring, hideously ugly bitch." Shawn said.  
"Huh. Hideously. Michaels, you know that's 9 letters, I didn't know you had any words that long in your vocabulary." Shane said cockily as he got up and left the lockeroom.  
"God I hate him. Does he actually think I'd want anything to do with his dog faced sister? Give me some credit." Shawn said.  


Text goes here

Scene 3  


Text goes here

2 Days later.  


"Are you sure you want to do this Steph?" Shane pestered as the 2 McMahon siblings entered the arena.  
"For the last time Shane. YES!" Stephanie practically shouted.  
As they stepped into the arena Stephanie looked at the empty halls in amazement and stopped. "Shane, I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up, and I don't need you to hold my hand either before you ask. Just go put my bags in a lockeroom and I'll meet you in Dad's office in a bit ok?"   
"Fine. The bathroom's just down to the end of this hall and then on the right, you can't miss it. Just hurry up ok!" Shane said as he picked up Stephanie's things and watched her start off down the deserted halls as he walked off to Vince's office.  
Steph walked down to the bathroom, but just as she started approaching it she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a sweet smiling face. She smiled and said.  
"So do you always hang out around the female bathroom? Or is this just a 1 off?"  
"Nah. My lockeroom's just there." He points to a couple of doors down from the bathroom. "By the way, I'm Shawn Michaels."  
"Nice to meet you Shawn, I'm Stephanie McMahon." Stephanie held her hand out and shook Shawn's. "So you're Stephanie, we've heard a lot about you. You're nothing like expected" He said eyeing her up.  
"And how's that?"  
"For starters, you've got a sense of humour. Unlike some other McMahons I know."  
"Oh yeah. I'm not like my family. I'm more like a black sheep."  
"How's that?" Shawn asked intrigued.  
"Well, you know how when kids are little they all say their brothers or sisters are adopted?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, you see Shawn, I actually believed, and still do believe I was adopted. I'm nothing like my Dad or Shane."  
"Nothing like Vince or Shane huh? Sounds good to me. Do you wanna come hang out? I'll introduce you to everyone."  
"Um, well, I'm supposed to meet Shane, but Ok. let's go hun."  


Text goes here

Scene 4  


"Shawn was supposed to meet us here an hour ago" Trish whined as Debra and Steve tried to ignore her by occupying eachother.  
The door opens and Shawn walks in with Stephanie on his arm.  
"Shawn" Trish jumped up and grabbed hold of Shawn pushing Stephanie away. After Trish took her tongue out of Shawn's throat, she asked "Who's this baby?" "Uh, Trish, Steve, Debs this is Stephanie McMahon." Shawn introduced the youngest McMahon.  
"Shawn, do you still mean what you said about her being a 'boring, hideously ugly bitch'?" Steve said with a wicked grin on his face.  
Shawn cringed as he saw Steph turn around and she slapped him before storming out of the lockeroom.  
"Why'd you say that you jackass Steve" Shawn said holding his cheek that had a big red mark on it now.  
"Sorry. But why should you care about her, you're going out with this hot blonde bombshell ain't ya?" Steve apologised pointing at Trish.  
"Yeah, but, forget it Steve, you idiot." Shawn said softly as he left the lockeroom.  


Text goes here

Scene 5  


Matt & Jeff Hardy with Lita stood talking in the arena cafeteria, which is unusually deserted. Jeff takes a sip of his coffee, but he stops when he hears someone crying outside.  
"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Jeff asked  
"Yeah, do you think we should go check it out it?" Lita responded.  
"Let's go" Jeff said as all 3 got up and headed to where the crying was coming from.  
Lita pushed open the door and saw a pretty brunette girl that she didn't recognise sitting in the corner of a darkened room sobbing. Jeff and Matt walked up to her and said something in her hear, Lita couldn't tell what they said but the girl didn't appreciate it whatever it was as she got up and ran out crying.  
"What the hell did you 2 say to her?" Lita demanded.  
"Nothing, she's just over emotional" Matt said innocently.  
"Yeah, cos it looked like nothing" Lita said saracastically as she started to walk off.  
"Hey, where you going?" Jeff asked  
"To talk to her" Lita replied.  
"You'll never find her. So how can you talk to her?" Jeff asked  
"Let's just say, I got a hunch where she'll be" Lita said as she left.  
Lita started walking down the hall and she saw Trish, she ran over to her.  
"Trish, have you seen a new brunette girl, kinda upset?"  
"Yeah, I saw that bitch." Trish answered looking annoyed.  
"Why do you think she's a bitch?"  
"Cos she slapped Shawn, for like no reason at all, she isn't worth the trouble of talking to Lita" Trish said as she started to walk off.  
"Somehow trish, knowing Shawn, there probably was a reason" Lita smirked  
"Whatever," Trish said as she started walking off down the hallway.  
"Wait, do you know where she went?" Lita shouted down the hall after Trish but she didn't hear.  
Lita sighed and decided to try the bathroom, as she knew that's where most the women that were upset go to.  
Lita opened the bathroom door and saw Jacqueline standing by the mirror brushing her hair.  
"Hey hun, there's some girl in there crying. I dunno who she is though and I've tried talking to her but she ain't coming out of there." Jacqueline said as she turned round to face Lita, but soon turned her attention back to the mirror.  
"Is she in this one did you say?" Lita asked pointing to on of the toilets.  
"No, one to the left. Why?"  
"Matt and Jeff said something to upset her, I dunno what but she's real upset"  
"Well, good luck with it, see ya hun" Jacqueline said as she left the bathroom.  
Lita knocked on the door lightly. And she was quite surprised when it was opened quickly.  
"Um, I'm really sorry about my friends, they got be right assholes, I hope they didn't offend you too much" Lita apologised.  
"It's ok, it wasn't them." She said as she tried to smile.  
"Oh, I'm Lita by the way" Lita said extended her arm to her.  
"I'm Stephanie McMahon. I'll apologise to your friends, I didn't mean to go off like that" Stephanie said. "You're Stephanie McMahon!?" Lita asked surprised. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why were you so upset?"  
"It was just this asshole, treating me like shit, pretty much." Stephanie said softly.  
"Which one?"   
"You mean there's more than 1 asshole round here?" Stephanie smiled.  
"Yeah, quite a few actually, so which one was it?" Lita replied  
"Shawn Michaels." Stephanie said.  
"Oh yeah, I heard you slapped him."  
"Yeah, where'd you hear that from?"   
"His little bitch-faced girlfriend Trish Stratus." Lita said.  
"The blonde girl that looks like a whore right?" Steph asked.  
"Yeah, that's her. So what did Shawn do, he's really sweet normally......depending on who he's with." "How do you mean, depending on who he's with?" Steph asked  
"Well, if he's with Steve Austin, he tends to be a bit of an ass, but if he's with like Chris Jericho or HHH or someone he's cool" Lita explained.  
"Oh"  
"So tell me everything, what happened?" Lita asked  
Stephanie explained everything that had happened so far as Lita listened.   



	2. The drama unfolds.

*Finally* I'm updating, I was looking through all the fics I started before and decided I like this one so, hey, I continued!!! Wahey I'm so proud. Please read & review xxx, and I don't own any of the characters. Oh and by the way I know HBK isn't an active wrestler...but he is in my world so deal with it. Also in my world, the storylines are fake but matches are real, because that's just the way I like it okay?  
  
*******  
  
"Steph, that's awful what Shawn said about you, but he said that before he met you, and considering how Vince and Shane have treated him in the past, you can hardly blame him for not holding high hopes for a nice McMahon." Lita explained to Stephanie.  
  
"They treated him that badly?"  
  
"Yes. They treat him like shit, and he's been working his ass off here for years."  
  
"Damn, I should really go apologise to him, and your friends who I probably confused like hell earlier." Stephanie replied smiling slightly.  
  
"Matt & Jeff? Don't worry about them, they spend most their time confused anyway so like it'd make a difference." Lita said grinning, as she grabbed Steph's arm walking out of the bathroom door.  
  
"So where's Shawn going to be now do you think?" Stephanie asked, Lita looked at her watch.  
  
"Probably getting changed or going over the script, the shows about to start."  
  
"What time is it?" Stephanie asked getting slightly worried.  
  
"Ten to Seven. Why what's the matter?" Lita asked concerned.  
  
"Shit! I was supposed to go see Dad & Shane a few minutes after I arrived here but I got just totally side tracked."   
  
"Damn girl, you better go now. Cya." Lita called down the hall as Stephanie went as fast as she could in her stiletto heels to her father's office.  
  
*******  
  
Stephanie stood outside Vince's office and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in." He bellowed. She entered the office meekly, she saw there was someone else in the office already sitting down, whom she did not recognise.  
  
"Stephanie, how nice of you to make your presence felt here."  
  
"Sorry Dad, I just lost track of time." Steph pleaded.  
  
"Yes well, anyway...This is Mark Calloway, better known as The Undertaker." Vince said as the man Steph didn't know stood up and shook her hand, towering over her, she felt intimidated and shrunk away a bit.  
  
"Taker here is going to destroy Michaels later in a World Championship match....That will be fun to watch." Vince said smirking his evil grin.  
  
"Michaels? Do you mean Shawn Michaels?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Yes. Why, you haven't met him have you?"  
  
"Oh, no of course not Dad. I just heard a lot about him." Steph lied, she thought it not best to tell her father the truth as she knew how he felt about Shawn.  
  
*******  
  
Stephanie eventually excused herself after getting sick and tired of hearing 'Taker and her Dad talking about how they were going to screw Shawn out of the match and the World Title. She left the office and ran to Shawn's dressing room to warn him.  
  
She frantically knocked on the door until she heard a loud 'Come in', she entered the room and just saw Steve Austin and someone she assumed to be Triple H (as he was wearing a tee shirt with HHH on it) and a muscular woman beside him.  
  
"Well hey there Steph." Steve greeted her.  
  
"Hey, uh, where's Shawn?" She asked desperately.  
  
"He already went down to the ring. Oh, we should be watching it." The muscular woman said.  
  
"Oh yeah, good thinking Jo." Triple H said.  
  
"Steph, this is Hunter and Joanie aka Chyna....Why are you looking for Shawn?" Steve asked.  
  
"My Dad and Taker are going to cheat and screw him in the match." She explained as Vince appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Stephanie, there you are, I've been looking all over, you're coming down the ring with me..You can sit at the commentary table while the match is on. Oh and as for the three of you, if you or anyone else interferes in this match your contract WILL be terminated" Vince said smirking as he left the room with Steph.  
  
  
*******  
  
Hunter, Joanie and Steve watched Stephanie do color commentary at ringside during Shawn & Taker's match, feeling helpless not being able to help their friend.   
  
  
Steph had a million thoughts going through her head, what could she do? She liked Shawn.......a lot. But she couldn't betray her father on her debut, could she? It wasn't fair she was being put in this position, but it was no ones fault but her own...Her dad didn't know how she felt about Shawn, she should have told him and he wouldn't be putting her through this, and Shawn didn't have a clue what was going to happen.   
  
Shawn was gaining the upper hand, when suddenly Vince ran round and got the ring bell, the ref was distracted by Taker when Vince hit Shawn from behind round the head with it. Steph jumped up and ran into the ring, she didn't know what was happening, she was running on pure adrenaline. She grabbed the bell off Vince and knocked him down with it, then while the referee was still not paying attention, she helped Shawn get to his feet, he thought he saw Stephanie, but he had just been hit in the head..hard, and his vision was blurred, and why would she help him? She obviously didn't like him anyway, but he managed to regain is composure and hit Taker with some sweet chin music as Steph grabbed the ring bell and Vince and got out of the ring before the ref could notice....Shawn soon had Taker down for the 1-2-3!  
  
Vince stood in disbelief, how could his own daughter have done that to him?! Stephanie grabbed the World Title belt and handed it to Shawn, raising his hand in victory before giving him a hug and leaving the ring...Leaving Shawn as dumbfounded as everyone else.  
  
  
2 b continued....  
plz r + r. 


	3. Is it meant to be?

Chapter 3.  
  
  
*******  
  
After the show had ended, Shawn went back to his dressing room and showered & got changed. He needed to talk to Steph, what she done had completely thrown him off balance, he didn't understand why she would do that to her father. Perhaps, they had an argument and she was trying to manipulate him? No, she seemed nice earlier, before he totally put his foot in his mouth and messed it all up, she wouldn't be that cruel and toy with other people's emotions like that, would she?  
  
He left his dressing room and immediately saw an irate Vince McMahon fuming towards him, he had too much on his mind to feel like dealing with Vince and his feeble opinions of him.  
  
"MICHAELS! You stupid son of a bitch, what did you do to my daughter?!" Vince demanded getting right in Shawn's face.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I figured she hated me anyway, so I was as shocked as you and everyone else when she done that." Shawn insisted, trying desperately to get Vince off his back.  
  
"Bollocks." Vince snorted, Shawn just flipped Vince off before turning and walking away in the opposite direction from Vince, he could still hear Vince yelling at him, but he ignored it.  
  
He gave up looking for Steph and went down into the parking lot, he saw Lita also getting ready to leave, she noticed someone else enter the lot and saw Shawn, she instantly came running over to him.  
  
"Hey Shawn, so did you talk to Stephanie?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"I tried to find her but I think she left. Why? What do you know about what happened?"  
  
"Oh...I was talking to her about you earlier, she really likes you, and she knows she overreacted before...I guess she wanted to help you out when she heard what Vince and Taker were planning against you." Lita explained, still smiling about the fact she got to play match maker.  
  
"Oh my God! She really helped me out, and put her ass on the line to stop Vince and Taker screwing me over?!" Shawn said obviously surprised.  
  
"Yes. Now then sweety, you should go talk to her."  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna but I couldn't find her, and that usually proves a problem in talking to people, you know." Shawn smirked.  
  
"Very funny boy, now don't give me that cocky attitude or I won't help you. I know where she is staying, so you can go see her tonight."  
  
"But, Lita, what about Trish? I am supposed to be going out with her you realise."   
  
"Supposed to be? You sound serious about her, don't you honey." Lita said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's expecting me back at our hotel room later tonight, so I can't just clear off like that."  
  
"Fine then Shawn. I'll do more to help you." Lita sighed dramatically. "You tell Trish you're going to go get some food and stuff or you're going for a walk because you don't feel too good, then you call me, I'll call Steph and get her to come down to a bar and meet me, then I'll call you back and tell you where to go...And voila, problem solved." Lita said sounding very proud of herself.  
  
"Very good darlin'. But why tell Steph she's meeting you and not me?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Because, she seems quite stubborn and headstrong, I guess some qualities do run in the family, and she won't like the idea of being set up probably, and I'm just playing it safe, okay?"  
  
"Okay, fine. I better get going now, I'll call you in a bit. Thanks a lot Lita." Shawn said and he gave Lita a hug before getting into his car and leaving.  
  
  
*******  
  
Shawn entered his hotel room that he shared with Trish and saw her laying on the bed, talking on the phone to somebody, running up the bill that he would most likely have to pay.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later, bye." Trish said as she hung up the phone, she pulled Shawn in closer to her and started kissing him passionately, before pulling back.  
  
"You took your time getting from the arena, didn't you baby?" Trish said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Vince was pissed about Steph helping me out."  
  
"You shouldn't trust that bitch, not after she slapped you earlier. Oh, I made arrangements to go have dinner with Steve and Debra this evening."  
  
"Oh, okay." Shawn said, his heart sinking.  
  
"I'm just going to have a quick shower and freshen up then we can go." Trish said getting up and going into the bathroom.  
  
Shawn laid back on the bed, deep in thought, he should tell Lita, but Trish could hear him on the phone. He did care about Trish, not a lot of people knew that she really was a nice person, at least she was when she was with him. He decided to just switch his phone off, so that way he knew Trish wouldn't find out a thing.  
  
Trish came out of the bathroom a little while later and her and Shawn left to go meet up at a restaurant with Steve & Debra.  
  
*******  
  
Lita was getting very anxious, Shawn had not called her yet. She had told Stephanie that they were going out later so she had to take Stephanie somewhere tonight, she decided to take Steph somewhere to eat, she sent Shawn a text message telling him where they were going and to meet them there.  
  
*******  
  
Stephanie and Lita left to go to a fancy french restaurant, when they arrived they went and sat by the bar to see if they could meet any nice young men.  
  
Lita turned around abruptly when she heard a familiar voice, Shawn had came after all. When she saw him, she saw he wasn't alone, he was with that bitch of a girlfriend of his and his two asshole friends.  
  
Steve soon noticed two of his colleagues at the bar and went with Debra, Shawn and Trish to go join them.  
  
"Howdy." Steve greeted them, as Lita rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Mind if we join you." Steve asked.  
  
"Free country." Lita said irritably, she didn't like Steve at all, and Debra wasn't any better in her opinion, Trish she couldn't stand, and Shawn she was mad at for having the nerve to do this, but she dealt with and ended up having to spend the evening drinking with all of them.  
  
*******  
  
By the next morning, everyone had terrible headaches and couldn't remember a thing from the previous night.   
  
*******  
  
Stephanie started to stir in the late hours of the morning, she woke in her king size bed in her hotel suite, she realised she was not alone. She looked at who was beside her, obviously still dead to the world, he looked like an angel, his golden musty hair all over the pillow and in his face, his muscular body looking very sexy on the red satin sheets. He also started to wake.  
  
"Morning darling." Stephanie said.  
  
"What? Holy shit!" He said, realising the situation he was in.  
  
"Shawn, calm down." Steph soothed.  
  
"What the fuck happened?!"  
  
*******  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? I will probably continue soon. Plz r + r. ~x~. 


End file.
